villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Otoshigo
Otoshigo is dark supernatural entity who acts as both the secondary antagonist and protagonist villain in the horror videogame Siren 2. History He shares the same past as Mother, both were one dark creature made of all evil creatures in the world and were split into two. Mother was sealed in the Underworld while Otoshigo was sent to the sea, where he spent millenia trying to find her. During the red tsunami and the time loop created my Mother, Otoshigo had finally find his way to the island. Years later, Otoshigo saw a girl named Ichiko Yagura dying in the water and ressurected her as a vessel, however, Ichiko was still half normal during her ressurection and was, she was saved and brought back to the ferry she had fell. The Bright Win ferry was then attacked by Shibitos but she was rescued by a man named Shingeru Fujita, another man called Tsuneo Ohta, now a Shibito, tried to kill both, however, Otoshigo took control and scared Tsuneo away and later killed Shingeru. Ichiko returned to normal and cried over what she has done. Hours later, she was saved from the Yamibito by Takeaki Misawa. However, Takeaki's psychic powers picked up the presence of Otoshigo inside of Ichiko, making him grow suspicious of the girl. Luckily, Yorito Nagai was there to kill Takeaki when the leading officer started to shoot at her. Yorito then provided protection for Ichiko, at the Gold Mining Co. Housing, a Dog Yamibito separated the two. By the time Yorito reunited with Ichiko, Otoshigo had possessed her once again. Now bent on killing anything in sight, Otoshigo proceed to massacre Yamibito with a submachine gun while laughing in a mad frenzy. On the roofs of one of the houses, Yorito showed Ichiko a bracelet belonging to her schoolmate Noriko Kifune. Ichiko regained some control over her body, but ran off before anything else can happen. As Mother's return was made prominent, Otoshigo, still in the ocean, laughed with joy over the prospect of rejoining his mate. Possessing Ichiko completely this time, he made his way over to Spider's Thread, a tower created on the island that intersected with the real world, which can allow Mother to cross over to the real reality. Brandishing a sword and the submachine gun from earlier, Otoshigo (Ichiko) encountered Mamoru Itsuki and Ikuko Kifune. Talking to himself as if he was talking to Mother, he revealed his loneliness over spending so much time in the dark sea bed. Laughing, Otoshigo (Ichiko) continued their killing spree against the yamibito, and Mamoru and Ikuko avoid crossing paths with him. Advancing higher in the tower, Mamoru, Ikuko and Otoshigo were met with Mother, who was in the process of climbing the tower and reaching the real world. The tower began to crumble due to the false reality slowly being destroyed as time was unstable. As the tower broke down, Otoshigo fell from it while Mamoru and Ikuko fought Mother in a world created by her. Otoshigo stumbled into the Yamijima school, and the possession began to take its toll. Ichiko's face was now swollen into a single eye, and collapsed while proclaiming of wanting to go home. Yorito Nagai, exhausted after defeating Kou Yamibito Takeaki Misawa, witnessed this. Otoshigo ultimately transformed Ichiko's body into what it really looked like, turning it into a large head with multiple hands everywhere. Moving around the school grounds, the deity swallowed up Takeaki, and Yorito exclaimed that he thought everything was over after defeating his superior officer. Taking up one last battle, Yorito faceed off with the creature. With the lighthouse activated, Otoshigo was weakened, allowing Yorito to open fire on him. Otoshigo was then tricked into rolling into a gas tank, making him highly flammable. He was finally defeated when Yorito threw an activated lightbulb at him, setting him on fire while Yorito screamed in triumph over defeating the abomination. With Otoshigo killed, Ichiko's soul was liberated, sending her into the afterlife. Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Serial Killers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Protagonists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male